


Practice Sunrise

by ameliasnature



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliasnature/pseuds/ameliasnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's ready to come out to the school.  Kurt thinks they need to practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back on tumblr. I saw the picture posted by jessicathemess and couldn't resist.

Kurt paused.  The view from this point in space, at this point in time was breath taking.  The sun was rising, it’s full power held back by clouds, but the first rays somehow manage to burst through, illuminating the earth in a hopeful glow.  A glow that said, “Those clouds will try to keep me back, but I don’t care.  Today is  _my_  day.  Today  _I_  will spread my light.”

A car door slamming brought him back to earth and Kurt tested the grass to make sure he wouldn’t get mud on his $300 boots before cutting across to the front of the building.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend as he walked up the steps.  ”Are you ready?”

"Why can’t we do this at a decent hour of the day, Kurt?  I love you, but this is kind of ridiculous."

Kurt grinned, almost dreamily.  ”I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing those three words from you.”

"What?  This is ridiculous?"

Kurt smacked his boyfriend’s arm.  ”No!  I love you!”  He paused, then added, “Which I do, by the way.”

They shared a chaste kiss, and the other boy groaned as they pulled apart.

"So if you love me so much, then why did you pull me out of bed at five-thirty in the morning to do this?"

"Because the school opens at six, and I thought you’d want to practice before hand.  Maybe get more comfortable before the big event."

"Only you would think I’d need practice walking down the halls, Fancy."

"Well, we’re here.  So let’s just do this, Hamhock."

Kurt put out his hand and breathed as Dave slid his own fingers into his.  Smiling once more at each other, they pushed the unlocked doors open and stepped into the nearly deserted building.

They walked through the halls, going to Kurt’s locker first, then to Dave’s, before Dave “practiced” taking Kurt to his first class.  Then they just wandered, pretending they were walking through crowded hallways, showing each other off to the student body.

Kurt didn’t know it yet, but the feelings washing through him, the feelings of pure joy _bursting_  through his limbs, they’d be the best thing he’d feel that day.  As he walked through those empty halls, hand in hand with his boyfriend, Dave Karofsky, they were saying, “Those bullies will try to keep us back, but we don’t care.  Today is  _our_  day.  Today  _we_  will spread our love.”

It didn’t matter that nobody saw them.  How many people really saw the sunrise anyway?

 


End file.
